To Love Or To Lie: Aki's Profile
by Briana-chan
Summary: If anyone has read this from my other fan fic thank you. For those who have not, shame on you! I just basically want comments from anyone who reads my fan fics and tell me how I'm doing. I don't care if they are good or bad comments I just want to know!
1. To Love Or To Lie: Aki's Profile

Name: Aki (bright, autumn) Fujimoto (wisteria true)

Age: 18 years old

Birthday: (just to fill up space and randomness) October 30th

Personality: aggressive around friends, nice, lazy beyond compare, nice, honest, light-headed, horrible with directions, motherly towards kids, acts big sisterly towards her friends,

Looks:

(Here's the link in case the pic doesn't show: .com/imgres?imgurl=-71380-blue_eyes-brown_hair-glasses-long_hair-makinami_mari_illustrious-neon_genesis_&imgrefurl=/blog/?p=694&usg=_uMyDm61QJUO3hWrdIGFHe67IKwY=&h=1200&w=1600&sz=999&hl=en&start=82&sig2=xzJT6aQ-KVq42Yzdf0-GYg&zoom=1&tbnid=REnkO7LTS6NYAM:&tbnh=108&tbnw=144&ei=uMKPTc_hHtK_0QHeqo2cCw&prev=/images?q=brown haired anime girl with glasses and brown eyes&hl=en&biw=1020&bih=534&gbv=2&tbs=isch:10,1606&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=472&vpy=119&dur=579&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=184&ty=118&oei=RsKPTabgBcqctwea19mICQ&page=5&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:82&biw=1020&bih=534

(except with brown eyes, 5'6, pale skin, almost always wears a hoody to hide her revealing tops and scar, never wears a skirt unless its her uniform, usually has hair up but wears it down at night)

Race: Witch (human but descended from an extremely powerful duras)

Power: Aki can cast spells and summon powerful opasts and duras to fight and defend

Weapon: whatever is convenient- mostly uses hand-to-hand combat

Crush: Ren (love) Hashimoto (bridge true)(happens later on)

Friends with: yuki, toko, tsukumo, and hotsuma.

Likes: cooking, eating, sweets, rainy/cloudy weather, reading, talking to friends, practicing martial arts, and animals

Dislikes: reiga's minions- except luze, bright sunny weather, homework, math, big words, losing, being ordered around, and being yelled at.

*aki has a seal on her right hand that represents each of her 5 familiar opasts- byakko, suzaku, genbu, seiryuu, and shinigami-san. *

*aki also used to be a zweilt when the war began but she changed to neutral when a few members of the giou clan killed her family for false reasons and changed to being neutral. She also has a scar in the center of her chest after getting into a fight.*


	2. To Love Or To Lie: Ren's Profile

Name: Ren (lotus) Hashimoto (bridge true)

Age: 50 years old

Race: opast

Birthday: January 7th

Personality: pretty much like luka but much more protective, never lies to anyone, and is protective of his loved ones.

power: ren is versatile in everything but specializes in sword fighting

Weapon: using swords

*he also has a familiar demon hawk named taku*

Likes: quiet, occasionaly talking to luka, watching over aki, and reading under the shade of a tree

dislikes: anyone who hurts aki, anyone who gets in his way, loud noisy people, people watching to see everyone's reaction to different things, and spineless people.

Looks:

(Of course he has clothes)

*here's the link in case the pic doesn't show: .com/imgres?imgurl=./_L-c5JixfV9w/TLIeIJsE6fI/AAAAAAAAAEI/Wv7hBxq7qro/s1600/The_angel_by_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_NixEl9Yr7rtTOeNZoh29WsTmdyE=&h=825&w=636&sz=222&hl=en&start=200&sig2=gO7BaeGcS7hq5JLLwTEmCQ&zoom=1&tbnid=aeYRIsOnqM0SrM:&tbnh=115&tbnw=109&ei=5ryTTeO4BcSltwepzrlj&prev=/images?q=white haired anime guy demon&hl=en&biw=1020&bih=534&gbv=2&tbs=isch:10,4278&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=122&vpy=98&dur=282&hovh=256&hovw=197&tx=119&ty=123&oei=oLyTTZHLA4jltgf6pJRn&page=11&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:200&biw=1020&bih=534


	3. To Love Or To Lie: New Day

_"Ren! Are you alright?" a female voice asked, holding ren up as he bled. "Don't worry about me-what about you? You aren't hurt are you?" ren asked. "You baka! I'm not even hurt! You're the one bleeding! Why do you always do this? Why are you always protecting me when I don't deserve it?" She cried, tears running down her face. "Because I don't want you to get hurt" Ren panted. "Why do you always tell me the truth?" _

_Ren cupped her chin and pulled her closer to him and looked straight into her eyes as he replied: " Because I promised I would never lie to you-no matter how bad things get." There was fighting all around them. Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu, Seiryuu, and Shinigami-san were all fighting the duras surrounding them. It seemed as if the two were in their own world while the violence raged around them. Ren pulled her closer to him. "I will never let anything bad happen to you because I love you, Aki" ren said. He and Aki moved closer to together just as they were about to kiss..._

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Aki opened her eyes fully and bolted upright as her alarm woke her up. Drip. Aki felt something wet fall on her hand. She touched her eye and felt herself crying. She quickly wiped the tear away. "Why did I have that dream again?" she asked herself aloud, stretching her arms over her head. Aki got up and got dressed in her uniform and after arranging her bed, she left her room and woke her siblings. As she headed towards the kitchen, she saw a note on the dinner table from her mother :

_Hey aki-chan! I got called into work again so I need you to get your siblings ready for school and take them there! Be careful on the streets and watch out for bad people! Thanks a bunch sweetheart!_

_Love, mom_

Aki shook her head as she put the note away. _"Busy as usual" _she thought to herself. Her siblings walked down the stairs as she started to make breakfast. Haruka took a look at her siblings as they sat down at the table. They were both about the same height but were pretty tall for 10 year olds. They both had their mother's golden blonde hair while aki was stuck with dark hair like their dad-though they all had the same brown eyes as their dad. Aki smiled at herself. "They're really growing up...I'm starting to feel old now..." Aki thought to herself as she reflected on the years that she did most of the raising of her siblings. Meanwhile , her siblings had turned on the TV to watch the news. "Things are starting to get serious now kagakawa! There have been more attacks recently and each more brutal than the next! No female is safe on the streets now!" Aki was brought back from her thoughts as she heard this. She brought the breakfast over and they all ate. Aki continued to watch the news as she ate. "Thank you for reporting tokugawa-san! And there you are folks: At night now-NO woman is to go out on the streets alone!" Aki turned off the TV and hurried her siblings to get dressed. Afterwards, aki locked the house as she and her siblings left for school. Seeing her siblings off, Aki headed off to her school while enjoying the breeze and scent of the cherry blossoms. "Today feels so warm and good!" she thought to herself as she walked on. She was lost in her world until she felt a presence. Aki looked behind her at the cherry blossom tree. She saw a shadow darting behind a building. She started walking fast towards a crowd that was near a bus station. She sighed in relief as she saw no one behind her. Aki then heard a group in front of her who were talking loudly. She turned her head and saw an odd group of people: There was a silver haired teenage boy eating Roe flavored octopus dumplings while a long pink-haired girl yelled at him and a light-haired boy standing beside them who tried to stop the arguing. Aki smiled to herself as she watched them. Just then she felt an arm sling across her shoulder. "Hey baby. You wanna ditch school and come with us?" a smelly voice asked. She looked from the corner of her eye and saw two men who looked like scumbags as they edged toward her. "I don't know about that, smelly. Good girls don't ditch school" she said. She smiled sweetly at the man before she punched the man in the gut and watched him double over with pain. "So no thanks" she replied. "You bitch!" the other man yelled. As he came at her with his fist, just about everyone backed away. Aki stood her ground as he came closer. Just as the man's fist was about to make contact with her face, she grabbed his fist and twisted his arm and kneed him on the chest. As he fell, She round-house kicked him in the head. Everyone started clapping as someone else called the police. "That was a good kick miss!" said the silver haired boy as he came walking towards her with the other two following him. "Yea that was! Where did you learn that?" the girl asked. "O-Oh it was nothing. I just learned karate as a kid and have been practicing now and then" aki said as she blushed with embarassement. "I'm Tsukumo" introduced the silver-haired boy. "I'm touko" said the girl. "And I'm yuki" said the other boy. "It's nice to meet you all- I'm Aki" she said, shaking hands with everyone. "Why don't we all walk the same way together since we all go to the same school?" yuki asked. Aki then noticed that they were all wearing the same school uniform. "Nani! You go to the same school as us?" touko asked. _"Well at least I wasn't the only one who didn't notice_" aki thought to herself. "That didn't sound very smart touko-chan..."tsukumo said. "Oh shut up!" touko retorted. The two of them kept it up the entire way to the school. "I'm sorry they were like that" yuki said apologetically. "Oh no it's alright yuki-kun! It was rather enjoyable" aki said trying to wave off the apology. "It was wasn't it?" yuki asked. They both laughed at that while watching tsukumo and touko making faces at each other. Afterwards they all parted ways and headed off to class.

"Aki-chan!" yuki called out. Aki turned her head and saw yuki. "Yuki-kun! What are you doing here so late?" aki asked. She had been staying after school until late because of club activities and was getting ready to leave. "I was waiting for a friend of mine to finish his remedial lessons and now I'm waiting for him to get his things together so we can leave" yuki answered. "That's good" aki said. Just then, a car pulled up and two tall men came out and walked over to yuki. "Is Hotsuma almost done yuki?" The Blonde haired one asked. "He's just getting his things takashiro-san" yuki replied. He then looked at aki. "Oh that's right! aki-chan this is takashiro-san and Luka" yuki said, introducing her to them. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Aki said formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you aki-san" takashiro said. Luka just stood there. When looking at takashiro, Aki suddenly started to have a headache. She looked away and it started to disappear. "_What was that about_?" Aki thought to herself. "Aki-chan- would you like a ride home?" yuki asked. "Oh no I'll be fine. I don't live that far away" aki answered. Aki waved good-bye as she headed home. "I wonder what was up with that takashiro guy. That headache wasn't natural. What the heck is yuki doing with a guy like that?" aki thought to herself as she neared home.

On a rooftop nearby...

Ren sat on the rooftop with his head on one knee watching over aki. His familiar, taku, perched on his arm. "It's good to see you again aki-chan" Ren said with a small smile.


	4. To Love Or To Lie: Why Me?

_Recap: On a rooftop nearby..._

_Ren sat on the rooftop with his head on one knee watching over aki. His familiar, taku, perched on his arm. "It's good to see you again aki-chan"_

"Oh Crap!" Aki groaned as she hurried to button her uniform as she finished making her and her sibling's lunches. "Why the hell didn't my alarm wake me up and where did mom run off to?" she asked herself aloud. She felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked over her shoulder and saw shuji. He blinked at her once and handed her a note and said "Don't forget we get out early today since it's a half day nee-chan" he said as he sat back down at the table, aki opened the note with one hand and read it:

_Sorry aki-chan! I forgot to tell you but your father and I have to leave town for a week so you'll have to watch over your siblings for the entire time! I left the money in the usual spot! I'm so sorry! We love you!-mom_

Aki fumed as she finished breakfast. "They're gonna pay for this!" aki thought to herself as she ate. "Hey nee-chan. There's something on T.V. you should see" sayuki said. Aki, brought back from her thoughts, turned to look. "This morning at 6:00 police found 17 year-old Kaya Sonoma dead in the river after apparently being stabbed to death after she left to go to school this morning. The police currently have no leads on who the culprit is..." the reporter went on. "Isn't that your school's unifrom nee-chan?" shuji asked, pointing at her current uniform. Aki looked at her sibling's expressions which were full of fear and worry. For one moment the whole room was silent as the T.V droned on. Aki clicked the T.V off and returned to her seat where she sat down for a moment. Looking her siblings straight in the eye she said: "Don't worry you two-Nothing bad is going to happen to us. We are all gonna be just fine. We'll just have to be very careful from now on." Hearing this, her siblings looked very relieved and walked upstairs to get dressed. Aki picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. _"Something's fishy about this...Kaya never leaves for school early in the morning-she's always late!"_ she thought to herself as she rinsed the dishes, thinking of reasons why anyone would hurt the girl. As her siblings left the house, aki locked the door after them and the three started to walk towards the twin's school.

_"I might be getting paranoid about this whole thing but hopefully I'm just wrong like always about this"_ aki thought as she dropped them off. "Nee-chan?" shuji asked. "Yea?" aki answered. "Be careful ok?" shuji asked. He and sayuki looked at aki with fearful and worried expressions painted on their faces. Aki patted them both on the head. "Of course I'll be ok! Anyone who tries to mess with me will regret it big time!" Aki said, her arms in a fighting pose. "Riiiiight nee-chan" shuji said as he walked away. "OY! What's that supposed to mean? You're nee-chan's too awesome to beat and you know it!" aki shouted after him. "You're weird nee-chan"sayuki said, rolling her eyes as she followed shuji. Aki sulked as she headed towards her school. "I can't believe my own brother and sister doubt me!" she sulked. As she neared her school, aki saw students grouped together, talking about the usual gossip. "I feel so bad for kaya-chan's family!" a student said as she passed him. "I know! Did you hear about miyo? Apparently she may have played a part in kaya's death!" this stopped aki in her tracks.

"No way!"

"Why would the scariest senior in the whole school go after kaya? She never got on anyone's bad side"

"I don't know but everyone's been avoiding her lately..."

Aki didn't stay to hear the rest of what they were going to say. She wouldn't be surprised if that were true. She had never trusted miyo. And the same could be said for miyo. But miyo was just the type no one would trust-ever. Opening her locker, aki saw miyo at the end of the lockers taking her stuff out. For a moment their eyes met. Aki could see the darkness in them but she held her gaze with her willpower. Miyo broke first and closed the door to her locker leaving afterwards. Aki could have sworn she saw her smile a bit. She watched after her for about a minute. "Aki-chan!" a voice called behind her. Startled, aki turned around and saw yuki with tsukumo and touko with 2 other male students. "Oh yuki-kun! Good morning!" aki exclaimed, hiding her emotions with a smile. "Good morning!" yuki greeted back. As yuki and aki were about to hug each other, the blonde-haired student stepped between them. "Who the hell do you think you are touching yuki?" he growled at aki. "I happen to be his friend, you jerk!" aki growled back, glaring at him. Sensing the tensions, yuki stepped between them, pulling the blonde-haired boy away from aki. Both were still glaring at each other. "I'm sorry about that aki-chan. Hotsuma just gets protective over yuki-kun" touko said apologetically. "Oh it's fine touko-chan. He can't being a dog right?" aki said while staring at hotsuma. "What the hell was that you bitch?" he yelled with his fist up. "Now, now hotsuma. Behave yourself. Everyone is starting to stare" the other boy said, with a warning tone. "But shusei! she-"

"No buts! Let's go since the bell is going to ring soon"

Hotsuma glared at aki one last time and followed after shusei. Aki stood in a triumphant pose. "Like he could have taken me on!" she said confidently with a huge grin. Just then the school bell rang. Yuki and everyone else waved good-bye to aki as they left for class. Aki started to head for her class just when she remembered she left her notebook in her locker. After retrieving it, she started to run to her class when she saw takeshiro talking to the school's principal outside the door. "Fujimoto-san. May I have a moment of your time?" he asked, walking towards her. "I'm sorry sir but I have classes to attend to" aki answered, getting ready to turn around and leave. _"Please let him leave and forget about me!"_ aki wished with all her will. "It's alright fujimoto-san. You are excused from your classes today since you will be with takeshrio-san. I will notify your teachers for you, so good-day" the principal said, heading in the building. _"Damn it!"_ aki thought while cursing the gods. "Please follow me fujimoto-san" takeshiro said, already heading to his car. Aki followed after him, her heart filled with dread, she felt the car door seal her doom as they drove away.

Aki sat cross-legged on the tatami mats as she patiently waited for takeshiro to return. So far she loved how the place looked with its authentic Japanese scenery and colors. Even the art looked good. Aki got up and looked at a particular piece which showed a beautiful white bird on a cherry blossom tree at night. "It's good to know that there's someone else that admires my work" a voice said in the doorway. aki turned around and saw a man standing in the doorway watching her. "I'm sorry -I didn't see you come in" aki said, bowing her head. "Oh it's alright! My name is senshiro" he said holding out his hand. "Mine is Aki" she said shaking his hand. His hand stopped shaking hers. "You're aki?" he asked incrodulously. "Yes. Is there something wrong?" aki asked. Before he could answer, a butler came in and requested his presence with takeshiro. After they left, aki was left to wonder about what had just happened. _"OK so what the hell was that? Nothing seems right here! Even the maids here looked at me all funny...That's it!"_ aki thought angrily, getting up. "I'm gonna go ask takeshiro myself!" aki thought, determined. Aki snuck through the door and the hallways until she finally came to takeshiro's door. Just before she started to knock, aki heard something. "Does aki know what's going on?" senshiro asked. She stopped her hand before it fell on the door. "No, she doesn't. At least according to tsukumo and touko's report on her yesterday" takeshiro replied. "Report? What don't I know?" aki thought, listening intently to their conversation. "But what if she does remember? Do you remember what happened 50 years ago? She about killed all of us because of what happened! And she swore that the next time she saw you she would kill you!" a new voice said. Aki held her breath so they wouldn't hear her shocked gasp. "I know. It's only a matter of time before she remembers what happened. I'm surprised her enemies haven't gone after her family yet" senshiro said. Aki felt her eyes widen and barely suppressed her gasp. A flashback suddenly appeared as she remembered miyo's smile that morning._ "I don't like where this is going! I've gotta find shuji and sayuki!"_ Aki thought as she hurried to where her shoes were and ran. Before she left the gate she saw a motorcycle with its key still in the ignition_. "I have to be on some serious crack to be doing this!" _she thought as she put on the helmet and started the engine. Grabbing on for dear life, aki steered the motorcycle out of there and drove off. Takeshiro and senshiro with a few other people entered the room aki was left in and were surprised to not see her there. "What does that brat think she's doing?" a man asked. "It looks like a tragic past is about to repeat itself again" takeshiro said in a foreboding voice. Everyone in the room looked at each other and then out the yard after the road where aki had left.

Aki ran as fast as she could to her sibling's school covered in bruises and a few cuts. _"Damn motorcycle! It just had to run out of gas and make me crash into the guard rail when I was so close!"_ she thought as she ran. When she got there, aki looked everywhere for her siblings and checked at the office just as the students were leaving with stares following her. They were nowhere to be found. Aki ran to the nearby park to see if they were playing there like always. But they weren't there either. She started running again to her home. _"I just hope that they have their spare keys I gave them and are inside the house!"_ aki prayed in her mind. Out of breath, she walked up to the door of her house. She saw that it was unlocked. Cautiously aki opened the door, ready to hit anyone who tried to sneak up on her. She saw that the living room had been torn up and everywhere she looked there was a mess. Aki ran up the stairs and looked everywhere for her siblings. But they were not there-only torn up rooms. "_Who the hell did this? It looks like whoever did this was looking for something. But what?"_ she thought. Aki shook her head and ran back out the door, determined to find her siblings. Aki ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore because her sides hurt. She finally collapsed against a wall and panted. "Aki-chan? Are you alright?" a voice asked. She looked up and saw yuki and luka. Yuki looked concerned. "No, I'm not alright. My siblings are missing!" aki said, standing back up while holding the wall for support. "They are? I'll help you look for them!" yuki said. "No don't" aki said, looking at yuki. Yuki looked at aki with a shocked face. "I'm sorry, yuki-but please stay out of this! It's not safe for you to get involved!" aki said, running again, leaving the two of them staring after her. _"I can't involve yuki-kun and luka-san in this. Especially after hearing what that takeshiro said!"_ aki thought to herself as she ran on. Her lungs hurt along with her legs but she ignored the pain and kept running. _"I'm on my own on this one"_ Aki told herself.

As aki was running, she drew nearer and nearer to a woody area. She suddenly started to have a headache. Looking at it only seemed to make the pain worse. "This is just like what happened with takeshiro!" aki thought. Hesitating for a moment, she went into the woods. Aki kept going further and further into the woods until she came to a clearing. She looked all around her but saw nothing. She was about to give up until she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around and got into a fighting stance when she saw yuki appear from the trees. "Yuki! What are you doing here?" aki asked. Then she saw luka appear behind him. Then tsukumo , touko, hotsuma, shusei, takeshiro, and a few other people after him. "Oh shit" aki thought as she saw everyone. She stayed in her stance. "Well ,Well ,Well! It looks like aki finally found this place!" A voice rang out of nowhere. Aki turned behind her and across the field she saw miyo standing there. "What the-" hotsuma started to say when chains appeared out of nowhere and tied themselves around everyone. Aki struggled to get free but it was useless. "What's going on Miyo? Why are you doing this?" aki shouted. Suddenly miyo appeared halfway in the clearing-and she wasn't alone. Shuji and sayuki were beside her in chains too. Aki's eyes went wide. "SHUJI! SAYUKI!" she shouted. "The time has come for my revenge aki! You were always better than me! Now you will suffer like you did 50 years ago!" Miyo said menacingly as a sword appeared in her hands. Aki's eyes widened in horror at what was about to happen. "SHUJI! SAYUKI!" aki shouted. "NEE-CHAN!" they shouted back. That was the last thing aki heard from them right as miyo stabbed them in the chest. Aki felt herself drop to her knees when she saw miyo's sword bathed in blood. Drip. Aki felt a tear slide down her cheek which was soon followed by another tear. Luka and takeshiro had managed to get out and were releasing everyone. Takeshiro broke the chains around aki. That was when aki doubled over in pain and clutched her head. But before anyone could ask what was wrong, reiga and his minions appeared out of nowhere and began to attack them. Yuki and takeshiro stayed behind while everyone else fought them. The others were losing badly and had retreated to yuki and the other two. Just as reiga's minions were about to cross swords with luka, hotsuma, touko, and senshiro; 4 weapons came out of nowhere and blocked the attacks. Everyone looked at the strangers and saw 4 opasts who seemed to be extremely powerful. They felt a powerful presence behind them and saw aki getting up."Aki-chan?" yuki asked. Aki just brushed past yuki and went straight to takeshiro. "Is there something wrong?" takeshiro asked. He suddenly gasped in pain. He looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his gut. He looked at aki and saw her cold merciless eyes. "I told you I was going to kill you if I saw you again takeshiro" she said. Aki looked in front of her. "It's good to see you back, my lady" the 4 opast said in unison as a crimson seal appeared on her right hand. "My lady?" yuki asked. _"What in the world happened to aki?"_ yuki wondered as he looked at aki from behind. All anyone could see of her was her hair blowing in the wind and her cold hard gaze that threatened to kill anyone who stood in her way of vengeance.


End file.
